Flying without wings rewritten version
by Auramaster24
Summary: When Ash is finnaly ready to tell Misty how he feels a evil foe from his past shows up. which will win? Light or Darkness? Love or Hate? Find out.. Pokeshipping and slight Auraaquashipping, OC and Lily. New chapters being added and olderss being rewritten
1. Ash's Song

Flying Without Wings

Disclaimer: I do Not own Pokemon or the song Flying Without Wings by Westlife. I do own Joel and the Aura Stones and The aura techniques that are used.

Summary: What happens when Ash is ready to tell Misty how he feels but the unthinkable happens? Its Ash to the rescue. Will love and light be able to triumph over hate and darkness. Find out…

Ash- 13

Delia-44

Chapter One

Ash's Song

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. A young Auburn long-haired Delia Ketchum had just arrived home from the market when she heard a beautiful melody along with a voice singing coming from her house. She knew who the voice belonged to. Ash told her of a "special song" he was working on for someone "special".

When she asked him

" It's for Misty isn't it." He was speechless. He stood there in shock his mouth wide open.

"how did you know that? I didn't tell anyone." Ash asked confused.

" A mother always knows her own son. And don't worry your secret is safe just don't wait to long to tell her." she told him smiling.

"I don't plan on it.." was all that ash said afterward.

Now two weeks later Ash apparently had just finished his song. As she stood in the doorway a joyful tear came to her eye. Ash was playing his song on his fathers old piano. All this reminded Delia of her husband Silver Ketchum who Ash looked and acted exactly alike. His messy raven hair, and chocolate brown eyes were those of his fathers. He had inherited his dads personality as well. Brave, Caring and of course a little dense at times. She was brought back to her senses when Ash told her calmly.

"I know you were there mom."

She was amazed. How did he.. Turning around he noticed the look in his mothers eyes. He chuckled.

"Mom, did you forget that I can use aura?" he said smiling.

"I guess I did.." She said calmly.

" I decided to tell Misty how I feel and this song" he says as he holds up the paper with his song on it "will help me do just that" after explaining what he was going to do he packed up his supplies.

And with that Ash dashed out the door in a burst of speed. This brought a smile to Delia's face. Mostly to see her only son finally in love but the her birthday was three days away. Knowing her son she counted backwards in her head. '5-4-3-2-1' As on queue Ash comes in with a blush on his face realizing his stupidity and saying

" It's way to early.."

At this Mrs. Ketchum giggled. 'At least he realized it.

Authors note: I am currently rewriting my stories. They shall go in order that they were written. Please read and review and remember. No flames.


	2. The Bond Of Love

The Bond Of Love

On a dark mountain later that night, a lone sixteen year old boy with short brown hair and brown beast like eyes lie chained against the wall of a cell in a dark fortress. His name was Joel. For reasons known only to him, he gad challenged the dark Aura Guardian, Malic to a Aura Battle and had lost. Instead of killing Joel though, Malic cursed him. Joel looked at a vacant spot where someone obviously once lay..

'At least she got away..' he thought.

As he finished his thought, A tall evil looking man entered his cell. He had cold red eyes. He was wearing black armor that covered his body except his face.. His green skin was now doubt the work of the darkness.. He stared at his prisoner with an evil smile..

"What are you so happy about Malic?" Joel asked.

" I happen to know who the "Chosen One" is. And your taking me to him" Malic answered him rather happily.

"Please, why would I do that!" Joel shouted.

" Temper, Brat!" Malic warned him.

" Or must I, how you say.. Cut a few Waterflowers." Malic told him grinning. He even pulled out a four pictures of four female faces. One was a blonde girl with green eyes about nineteen. The next was blue haired around sixteen with red eyes. The third was a young red head around thirteen with a ponytail and mint green eyes. And the last was who he loved.. Lily Waterflower. Even at Fifteen he would recognize that pink hair and those light blue eyes anywhere.. Joel knew he wasn't bluffing.

"All right you win." Joel said in defeat.

"Excellent. I face him tomorrow. Get plenty of rest you will need it my servant." with that Malic left laughing evilly.

In Cerulean City, Lily Waterflower had just laid into bed. She missed her boyfriend Joel terribly. She remembered after Silver Ketchum's disappearance, Joel ran off. No one has seen or heard from him sense. Lily began to cry softly for today was the three year anniversary of his disappearance.

"Joel, Please come back.." She cried.

In Pallet Town, Both Ash and Delia were hit hard when Joel ran off. Ash and Joel were like brothers. Ever since Silver rescued Joel, Delia and Silver raised him like their own son. Delia in her bedroom was looking at a scrapbook of photos from when Joel and Ash were growing up. They had one thing in common. Joel was off to the side, looking as if he felt he didn't belong there. Then came Joel's sixth birthday. A little pink haired girl was giving Joel a kiss on the cheek. Delia smiled at the sight.

From the window in his cell Joel could see Malic's tower window. As the light went off Joel began to sing softly. Little did he know his song would reach Lily's heart as well.. In Cerulean Lily heard a familiar song on the wind and sung along. (Italic is Lily and bold is Joel, Bold and italic is both Joel and Lily.

_This is the darkest night_

_Stars have all faded away_

_Quiet upon this world_

_Through the clouds there is a light_

_We will find our way_

_**I would die for you **_

_**Cross the sky for you**_

_**I will send out a light burnin' for you alone**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You set me free**_

_**And this fire will guide you home**_

**There is an open door**

**Somehow it feels so familiar**

**We have been here before**

**Through this all forgotten fight **

**There must be a way**

_**I would die for you**_

_**Cross the sky for you**_

_**I will send out a light burnin' for you alone**_

_**You're all I need **_

_**You set me free**_

_**And this fire will guide you home**_

_**Where our hearts are wide open**_

_**Where our promise's unbroken**_

_I would die for you_

_Cross the sky for you_

_I will send out a light burnin' for you alone..._

_**I would die for you**_

_**Cross the sky for you**_

_**I will send out a light burnin' for you alone**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You set me free**_

_**I would die for you**_

_**Cross the sky for you**_

_**I will wait for you**_

_**And I'll stay with you**_

_**I will die for you **__(__**You're all I need)**_

_**You set me free Set me free**_

_**And this fire will guide you home**_

Lily knew it.. Joel was alive. That was their special song she heard and sung. As she lay back down she heard Joel's voice say..

" I love you Lily. Without end."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to put some new chapters in my stories. Please let me know what you think. Comments or suggestions? Send me a message. Remember read and review and please no flames.


	3. An Unexpected Event

An Unexpected Event

That morning as the sun bean to rise over the mountains, Malic entered Joel's cell..

"Time to go, my pet.." Malic gloated. He placed a dark crystal on Joel's forehead. All Joel felt was pain.. In a flash of black light he became a Rapidash, the fire horse pokemon. There were a few differences.. His eyes were crimson red, full of sadness and anger. As for his mane, It was as black as the night..

Malic saddled his "Horse" and headed off to face the Chosen One in battle. As they left all that Joel thought was,

'Ash, , I am so sorry..' a lone tear escaped his eye..

Ash decided it would be a better idea to surprise Misty on her birthday by singing his song to her on Cerulean Cape which was known as the most romantic spot in Kanto. This idea was one which Ash was very proud of as was his mother by the way who responded by saying

"A true romantic just like your father."

Ash was not sure what this meant but he was sure it was good after all.

When his mom talked about his father(which was rarely and never in front his friends) it was always with a positive things to say. From what he had put together, his father was strong, courageous, wise, and always helped those in need. Ash never knew his own dad. He knew his mom was hiding something from him. He had one of those "you will find out when the time comes." feelings. To get his mind off his father and the song perfect for Misty's birthday he practiced each day.

Then one day however, Misty had come to deliver his invitation to her party in person. This would change everything. As she headed up the garden to the Ketchum's front door she heard the end of the most beautiful melody she ever heard. As she peeked though the window she could not believe her eyes. Ash.. Playing the piano? He never told her he could do that. Suddenly Ash stopped playing. He smiled

"I know your listening at the window." he said calmly.

Misty was astonished 'how did he know..'

Then his mother came into the living room.

"Dear, did you say something?" she asked

"We have a "certain" visitor outside, Mom.".

Delia understood immediately. She remembered that Ash had the sacred ability of Aura. And the way he said certain she was quickly able to put it together. "I'll get it."

Misty had already gotten to the door was waiting for Mrs. Ketchum to open it.

"Misty, come on in." Mrs. Ketchum greeted.

"Thanks, I only came to drop off the invitation to my party this weekend."

"We'll Be there, Count on it." Ash told her.

Ash immediately used telepathy to send a message to his mother letting her know what he was up to.

"I going to work in the garden for a bit, call me if you need anything."

That's it for this chapter. Let me know how im doing. send e a message. remember, read, review and no flames.


	4. Ash's Secret and Misty's Kidnapping

Ash's Secret and

Misty's Kidnapping

Ash led Misty out back to new building. One which Misty or no one else but Ash's own mother has seen the inside of. Ash began with a tear in his eye. "Misty, what you are about to find out is something that only my mother knows." Misty was about to interrupt when Ash cut her off

" After you find out I won't blame you for hating me or even being afraid of me." It was obvious that Ash was close to crying now.

" Come on Ash how big a secret could it be.." She said trying to cheer him up.

"All right in we go."

As the entered the building it looked like a Olympic gym. Complete with targets and everything. Then Ash spoke to her. "Misty, watch this"

He then cupped his hands and spread them apart revealing a blue energy sphere. He then shot it directly at one of the targets shattering it.

Misty was astonished. 'Could that have been?'

"Ash, what was that?" she asked still in shock.

"That was an Aura Sphere. Every Aura Guardian can use it." he said with his head down. It became clear to her that this was what Ash thought would make her hate him or afraid of him. She put her hand on his shoulder trying to cheer him up.

"Ash listen I realize this must have been hard for you to reveal to me and I admit it was a little bit of a shock however I could never hate you or be afraid of you. Remember that."

This cheered him up immensely. As they left Ash's training grounds they met a man in black armor on a rapidash with a black fire mane and crimson eyes. Ash knew who this was Malic. They met once before when Ash was only seven.. Ash then heard a familiar voice from the Rapidash..

'Ash..Run!'

Before Ash could do anything Malic grabbed Misty and shot an Aura Sphere at Ash.

"Ash! Look Out!"

Ash immediately summoned his Aura Sword and sliced through the Sphere like it was made of air. Delia had just arrived at this point and decided to remain out of Ash's way.

"Let her go Malic!" Ash demanded.

"Pursue me at your own peril, Chosen One." Malic taunted.

"You wont escape me!" Ash replied as he gave chase.

Delia was terrified now. She had heard all about Malic from Silver.

Now Her son had to face him alone. 'Please let me help him. some how, this time.' the on queue a familiar silver bird pokemon landed in front of her.

"My name is Lugia. You are worried for your son Ash correct." It asked.

"How did you know." she asked.

"I shall explain on the way. Get on. Ash may need help this time." He said. And with that they were off to find Ash and come to his aid.

"And so will Joel.." He added.

Hope your enjoying the rewritten version of flying without wings. I decided to try make my stories a little more enjoyable. Let me know how im doing. send e a message. remember, read, review and no flames.


	5. Explanations

Chapter Four

An Explanation

"So, you said you would explain how you know my son?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. She was very curious. She once saw Ash ride this pokemon before in the Orange Islands. Though she did not know the full story.

"I see.. He did not tell you did he. Understandable. He probably did not want to worry you." Lugia told her. Now she was really confused.

"Please, is Ash hiding something that I need to know?" Delia Asked nervously.

"Yes, in fact your son is the person who holds this world in balance. Who we call the "Chosen One"." Lugia told her of all the times Ash has saved the day even at the risk of his own life. Delia was shocked to hear of all the good her son has done for this world.

"Why would Malic want Ash?" Delia asked fearfully.

"He wants every bit of power your son possesses. Included those that haven't awakened yet. And unfortunately the only way for someone else is to defeat the chosen one in an Aura Battle." Lugia told her.

"You mean if Ash loses he'll be.." She could not even finish. It hurt her to much to think about her son killed like that.

"Afraid so. But I have an Idea that should help."

Lugia explained the plan to her. She hoped this would work. She then remembered what Lugia said..

"Did you say..Joel?" Delia hoped it wasn't the same..

"I'm afraid so. The Rapidash that Malic rides is Joel. He tried to take Malic down but.."

Lugia didn't need to finish. At least Joel is alive. Delia thought.

"There they are we best remain unseen.."

On the way, Ash could not help but think about the Rapidash.. And that voice. Then it hit him.. It was Joel! Ash picked up the pace wondering how it happened. Eager to save both the girl he loved and his "older brother".

Let me know how im doing. send e a message. remember, read, review and no flames.


	6. Th sacred blade

Chapter Five

The Sacred Blade

Ash made his way to a forest clearing. As he entered, He got a feeling of foreboding. Rumbles of thunder and strikes of lightning filled the sky. At the lightning's flash he noticed Malic with an evil smile on his face. At his feet unconscious was Misty. In his hand was Ash feared it..Misty's aura. Behind him was the Rapidash, lowering it's head in shame..

"Malic, What did you do to her!" Ash demanded.

Little did they know Lugia and Ash's mother were watching and listening to the moment.

"Simple Chosen One, I drained her Aura." Malic answered with an evil smile.

"You Snake! Your Going down!" With that Ash charged in but Malic was to fast for him. Malic sent out a Aura Sphere knocking Ash back three feet.

"Fool, Do you really think you can defeat me? I am eternal!" Malic Threatened. Suddenly a Hyper Beam Shot through the trees blasting Malic and separating him from Misty's aura. Seizing his only opportunity, Ash quickly grabbed the sphere, placed it next to Misty and whispered,

"Aura Heal" The Sphere absorbed into her in a flash of white light and she began to awaken.

"A-Ash" she stammered. Trying to find her voice.

"Misty, Its ok I'm Here." He reassured her.

Then a familiar voice was heard.

"Don't be so sure chosen one. After all I am eternal."

Malic then appeared across from them. Ash could tell by the look on his face now was a fight to the death..

"Do you really think a simple Hyper beam could destroy me..Lugia.

Ash and Misty were shocked. Sure Enough there was Lugia behind them,

"Lugia"

"No Way"

"I thought you could use some help Chosen One." Lugia said smiling.

"Great I could use some help right now." Ash said thankfully.

" Then take these Ash." his mom said as she stepped out of the shadows. In her hands she held three orbs. One blue, yellow and red.

Ash looked at Lugia. As if he knew what Ash was going to ask,

" Combine them with your aura sword to unlock its true form." Lugia Told him. Ash knew that this was the only was to defeat Malic. So he did as he was told. " Aura Combine!"

The spheres encircled him for a few seconds then absorbed into his body. He could feel the power coursing though his body. Then out of nowhere golden armor had attached to him. Then light flooded through his blade transforming it from an ordinary Aura Sword to The Sacred Blade Excalibur.

Delia looked on with a bit of shock. She heard of that sword before but thought it was a legend. She looked at Lugia and Asked.

"Is that.." Lugia cut her off.

"Yes, the greatest of all swords. Excalibur. Only The true Chosen One can summon it." He answered with a smile.


	7. The Battle of Light and Shadow

Chapter 6

The Battle of Light and Shadow

(The Ganondorf battle from Twilight Princess works well here)

Ash and Malic were now in a barrier to prevent Delia, Misty or Lugia from interfering. Misty looked on in fear for Ash.

"Mrs. Ketchum, are you sure we can't help him." Misty asked.

" I wish we could Misty but unfortunately this is a battle of destiny." Delia relied with a tear in her eye. By this time Malic had started to strike. Ash dodged the blow and countered him by slashing him in his chest.

"It seems you have improved a bit." Malic seemed almost impressed.

"Or maybe your just getting worn out!" Ash replied.

The continued to battle each other showing no signs of weakness. This got Malic thinking 'How can one person be so strong.'

"Tell me Chosen One. Even though the odds are stacked greatly against you, you still fight. Tell me why is that."

At this Ash smiled. "Because Malic I am always willing to put my life on the line to protect my friends and the ones I love." He looked at Misty as he emphasized the last word.

Misty understood immediately. Ash actually loved her. Delia also understood what her son had said. She looked at Misty and told her

" Yes Misty, He loves you. I have known a while now."

Meanwhile Ash and Malic had resumed their fight. Judging by Malic's actions he did not believe in what Ash did at all.

"Your time is over Chosen One!" Malic glared at Ash.

Malic's Aura had flared up an crimson red. While Ash's was a weakened flame of gold. He knew he was very weak. His Mom and Misty could see it also. They began to cheer him on.

"Ash, You can do it"

"Dear, give it your all"

"Believe, Chosen One"

"Don't you quit Ash!"

Ash looked at the Rapidash and it winked.

'It is you..' Ash thought. Feeling their faith Ash felt power surge through him. His aura had the strength of a blazing inferno. Using all of their strength Ash and Malic charged at each other like to comets about to collide. The result a cloud of dust blocking everyone view. All that was heard was..

"There is nothing love can not do.."

Then silence…


	8. Reunited

Reunited

Lugia, Delia, and Misty looked on worriedly, The dust was beginning to clear as they saw a familiar figure step out from it. He was limping and breathing heavily trying to stay up. They realized who he was. They immediately ran to him.

"Ash!"

" Sweetheart."

Ash looked at Misty and his only words were,

"Like I said I love you." and with that Ash collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Mrs. Ketchum remembered the Rapidash. As she walked slowly to him, he transformed back into his human form. The dark crystal falling next to him and evaporating into dust. She gasped as she got a look at his back. He had been beaten and whiped. She gently turned him over to see his face and chest. He was still out cold. His chest was just as bad. Her heart fell when she saw his uncontious face.

"Joel..What did he do to you.."

Three days later, Ash found himself in his room in new clothes in bed. Misty was asleep in a chair by his bed. As he tried to get up his mom entered the room and screamed with joy seeing her son alive. This caused Misty to wake up and scream in happiness seeing Ash alive and giving him the biggest hug of his life he started to choke.

"Mist-please-I'm-fine-but-its-you-I'm-worried-about." He said under a strained breath. Misty did not understand. She had no idea that Malic had basically killed her. After sitting her down Ash told her of what Malic had done. Afterwards, unable to speak Ash ran off. Misty and Delia watched as he left.

"Misty, are you okay?" Delia asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but I'm still worried about Ash. Do you think he will be okay?" Misty asked worriedly.

"He should be okay. He is just shaken up right now." Delia pointed out.

Ten minutes later, Joel had awoken. As he looked around, a flood of memories came back to him. He recalled growing up here. The couple that treated him like a son.. He noticed he was bandaged over his chest. He knew Mrs. Ketchums handywork anywhere.

'I shouldn't be here.' he thought, a tear escaping his eye. As he was going downstairs he heard a loud gasp. Mrs. Ketchum then procceded to embrace him in a motherly hug. Not forgeting about his wounds.

"Joel, Thank goodness your okay." she said trying to be strong. She knew she needed to be strong now so Joel could show his "True Emotions".

"You brought me back here? Why?" Joel asked.

"Your like a son to me. Ever since you first came here." Delia explained.

"I mean I helped Malic. I brought him to Ash. You should hate me right now." Joel explained. Delia knew already. Joel was talking in his sleep the past three days.

"I know. I also know about how he threated Lily." Joel was stunned.

"How did you.."

"You've been talking in your sleep. It all came out then and there." Delia told him. Suddenly Joel's stomach began to rumble.

"Why don't we get you some breakfast. I'll make you whatever you want." Delia offered.

"I'd like that. Thank you Mrs. Ketchum." Joel relpied. Mrs. Ketchum led him into the living room so he could be comfortable.

-Outside-

Ash was standing outside on the hill over looking his home. As he looked down at his home he remembered the events that transpired. Little did he know a certain lovable electric mouse was watching.

" I almost lost Misty for good. All because I could not protect her."

Pikachu could not believe his ears. Ash's mother and Misty had told Pikachu exactly what happened. But Ash blamed himself.

'looks like its time for me to step in and help my way' Pikachu thought with a mischievous smile. Pikachu quietly stepped behind Ash and gave him one heck of a ThunderShock.

"Pikachu what was that for?" Ash asked

"Ash, your mom and misty told me everything and let me tell you something pal.." he said pointing a finger at Ash (Ash can understand pokemon talk because of Aura Training) "It is in no way your fault and do not think you are weak either!" Pikachu said stomping his foot for good measure. At this Ash smiled. Him and Pikachu were more than friends they were more like brothers.

" Thanks buddy, I needed that."

" Obviously." Pikachu chuckled.

With that they headed back to the house. When they reached the house a bunch of people awaited them. Ash friends Brock, May, Max, Tracy, Dawn, Ritchie, Gary, Misty's three sisters Daisy, Lily and Violet, Dawn's mother Johanna, May and Max's parent's Norman and Caroline, along with Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan.

" Hey what's going on? Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked. At this they all just smiled. At this point Delia had just came out seeing the whole thing.

"What a lovely surprise. Come on in everyone."

They made their way into the backyard which would be large enough for them. Once everyone was settled Ash realized that he should have seen this coming.

"So Ash, How you feeling?" Brock said with a smile on his face.

"Fine" He looked at his mother who gave him a ' give it up they know' look.

"So, like, you wanna tell us what happened?" Violet asked.

" We do have a right to know. We are her sisters after all." Daisy told him. Ash knew she had a point, but he was very weak at the moment.

"All right. But pay close attention. I only have enough strength to show you this once." Ash told them. Before anyone could ask what he meant he used a combination of Psychic and Aura Sight to show them what happened. How Misty was kidnapped by Malic, How Malic had taken her Aura, How Ash had come to her rescue and faced Malic in a fight to the death with the legendary blade Excalibur. And how Ash defeated Malic once and for all nearly losing his own life. The whole time everyone noticed how Ash was not even looking at them or the events that happened.

'Ash, Please don't tell us you blame yourself' Daisy thought.

They arrived back in the backyard.

" Now you know what happened." Ash said sadly.

"Ash, it was not your fault. Nobody here blames you for what happened." Lily told him.

"She's right Ash." A voice told him from behind.

The Waterflower sisters eyes widened they recognized that voice. Though they had not heard it in three years. Yet there he was, Lily's old boyfriend Joel.

"Joel your alive!" Lily cried into his chest.

"Of course. You know I can't die easily." Joel said with a smile. Joel approached Ash with a brotherly smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it Ash" Joel said smiling.

"I knew it was you! But how did you get captured " Ash shouted then asked.

"You don't wanna know." He turned to the group. "I was the Rapidash, Once Ash defeated Malic the curse on me broke. I am free once more." Joel told him smiling. Every one was shocked. That must of meant that Joel tried to defeat Malic but failed.

"Wow, we knew you could use Aura, but to that extent?" May said shocked.

"I agree, it was amazing." Dawn exclaimed.

"And let's not forget that heroic line "Because I am always willing to put my life on the line for my friends and the ones I love"" Johanna stated.

"I was only speaking the truth." Ash stated glancing at Misty.

"And the line at the end.." Lily began

"You mean "There is nothing love can't do."" Joel finished putting his arm around her. He whispered to her " I'm sorry." She then whispered back " It's okay, I been waiting for you to return, I never gave up hope."

"That was pure poetry" Brock said starting to cry.

"And truth." Ash added.

" You can say that again buddy" Joel said smiling. Everyone looked and noticed Lily had her head resting on Joel's shoulder.

" You two are still together!" Violet said awestruck.

"You know it Vi." Lily said blushing.

"So Ash we never would have guessed you would be an Aura Guardian." Professor Oak said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was a shocker for me too." Ash admitted.

"Don't forget me. I can't believe all you have done for this world young man." Delia told him. Ash never wanted to worry her so he never told her.

"Mom look.." Ash started.

"I must say I am very proud of you." Delia smiled at him.

"Thanks, Mom." Ash said smiling.

At this point everyone was confused Gary decided to break the silence. "Wait did we miss something?" He asked.

Ash told them all he had done for this world from the incident in the Orange islands to the Team Galactic incident.

" Wow, we heard a boy saved the world in the Orange islands but we did not think it was you" Max said marveling his idol.

" Yeah but something does not make sense." May realized.

"What's that May?" Norman asked.

"How does Mrs. Ketchum know?" May asked.

Then on queue Lugia descended startling the group. Ash looked at Lugia and knew the answer right away.

" Hey Lugia, Let me guess you told my mom right." Ash said smiling. "Yes I did. By the way its good to see your awake and don't you have something you need to do." Lugia said smiling. Using telepathy he reminded Ash of his song to Misty.

Ash looked at Misty.

"Misty, Could you come with me for a bit I need to tell you something." Ash asked nervously.

"Sure" She followed confused.

Unknown to them everyone was following them wanting to see the moment they have been waiting five years for.

Let me know how im doing. send e a message. remember, read, review and no flames.


	9. Flying Without Wings

Flying Without Wings

It was a beautiful evening at the Pallet Town beach. The sunset really helped as well. 'well now or never' Ash thought to himself. They sat on a bench watching the sunset. He turned to Misty.

"Misty, I need to tell you something I have been hiding for five years. All I ask is that you don't interrupt." Ash told her nervously. Misty looked at him nervously.

'Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?' she thought.

"Misty, when Malic had drained your Aura I thought I had lost the one person I cared about most in this world. I had even lost the will to fight on." Misty was shocked. Ash never gave up never once in his life. " But then when you were there cheering me on I felt so much strength surge through me. What I'm trying to say is I love you Misty." Ash recoiled expecting to get hit with what he called "The Mallet Of Doom" But instead found Misty hugging him.

" Ash I love you too!" Misty cried.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday though. I had a great present for you." He told her.

"Ash, your all I need." She said happily.

"But I wrote a song for you. You see I wanted to take you to Cerulean Cape and sing it for you." Ash admitted.

Then it hit her. The melody Ash was playing was a song for her. "So the melody I heard was.."

"That's right." He smiled

"Would you like to hear it."

"I'd love to..Ashy"

This made Ash blush. Already Misty had a nickname for him. Using the power of Aura, He summoned a Keyboard and he began to sing.

-Everybody's looking for that something

-One thing that makes it all complete

-You find it in the strangest places

-Places you never knew it could be

Misty could not believe Ash had such a wonderful voice and the words came from his heart.

-Some find it in the face of their children

-Some find it in their lover's eyes

-Who can deny the joy it brings

-You've found that special thing

-Your Flying Without Wings

In the bushes was touched by Ash's song. Ash and Misty truly cared about each other you could tell by the looks in their eyes. Joel looked on with brotherly pride. Ash and Joel may not have been brothers by family but Ash was still like a brother to him.

-Some find it sharing every morning

-some find it in their solitary lives

-You'll find it in the words of others

-A simple line can make you laugh or cry

-You'll find it in the deepest friendship

-The kind you cherish all your life

-And you know how much that means

-you've found that special thing

-your Flying Without Wings

-So impossible as they may seem

-You've got to fight for every dream

-Cause whose to know which one you let go

-Would have made you complete

Misty was truly touched by Ash's song. As he played it brought a tear of joy to her eye. This was the best birthday gift she could have gotten.

-Well for me its waking up beside you

-To watch the sunrise on your face

-To know that I can say I love you

-In any given time or place

-It's the little things that only I know

-Those are the things that make you mine

-And its like Flying Without Wings

-Cause you're my special thing

-I'm Flying Without Wings

Ash looked into Misty's eyes and continued singing letting her know how much she means to him.

-And you're the place my life begins

-And you'll be were it ends

-I'm Flying Without Wings

-And that's the joy you bring

-I'm Flying Without Wings

As the song ended he continued to look into her eyes and said

"I love you Mist, and I always will."

"Ash, Thank you that was beautiful." with that they share their first kiss.

Then they hear cries of

"Finally"

"About Time"

"Like took long enough"

The new couple looked around and noticed they had quite the audience. They wondered how long they were there.

" How long have you all been there?" Ash asked them.

"Long enough Ashy-Boy" Gary teased.

"Gary you best watch it now. Remember Ash can use Aura Sphere and Misty has her mallet so I would stop with the teasing if I were you." Joel said defending them. Ash and Misty were grateful to Joel for stepping in to help them.

" That song was beautiful" Lily Squealed.

"Like agreed. Ash, you really wrote that? Violet asked.

Ash did not answer but the blush on his face gave it away.

Joel decided to step in once more.

"Yes, Yes, Were happy for the new couple. Now lets leave them be.." They realized Joel had a point. They headed of back to the Ketchum home to have a party for the new couple.

It's not over yet. next up is a special chapter..Joel' Tale! Let me know how im doing. send e a message. remember, read, review and no flames.


	10. Joel's Past

Disclaimer: I do Not own Pokemon. I do own Joel and the Aura Stones and The aura techniques that are used.

Joel's Tale

Takes place immediately after Flying Without Wings

Character ages

Ash- 13

Misty -13

Joel- 15

Lily-15

Daisy- 19

Violet- 16

Dawn-11

Mrs. Ketchum/Delia-44

(past)Mr. Ketchum/Silver-42

Johanna- 44

Night had fallen at the Ketchum Home. It was a starry night and everyone was in high spirits celebrating Ash's victory over the Shadow guardian Malic. Well almost everyone…

Since coming back to the house, Joel, Who had been defeated and cursed by Malic himself, had been strangely distant and quiet. It was mainly because of one simple question that May's little brother Max had asked.

Joel wished he had not however..

"So Joel, where do you come from anyway?"

At this He froze on the spot. "I can't tell them THAT! Can I" Joel thought. The only ones who knew about Joel's past and where he came from were Ash, Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak. He looked at them with a tear in his eye. The gave him a smile that said "we will tell them for you" look.

He nodded at them at took of saying

"I'm going for a walk."

He headed of to a sacred spring that only He and Ash knew of.

After he was gone everyone gathered around the pile of logs they were going to use for a bonfire that night. It had begun to get chilly. Once everyone was seated, Ash used his Aura Fire to light the bonfire. A orange flame erupted from Ash's palms and hit the logs igniting them.

"Showoff.." Gary murmured.

"Watch it Gary I may still be weakened by my Aura Battle, But I can still send a few Aura Spheres your way.." Ash warned. (In case you forgot, A Aura Battle is where two Aura users fight to the death. And Ash just barely survived his first.)

Deciding to break the tension Delia started.

" Everyone you need to know that this happened fifteen years ago."

'Same age as me' Lily thought.

" You see Joel was actually created by Team Rocket." She said with a tear in her eye. There were shouts of

" What"

"How"

"Why"

Lily looked back in the direction in which Joel had walked off.

' I don't care where he comes from. I still love him." Lily thought to herself.

-Meanwhile at the Aura Spring-

The Spring was just as Joel remembered it. Always calm and peaceful, even in the worst storm. For some reason he always felt sheltered here from any negative Aura. And he could always come here to think. As he sat there by the water, he thought to himself " I hope they don't hate me.." beginning to cry. Just then a voice came from behind him.

"They wont hate you Joel."

-Back with the others-

" I'll take it from here Delia." Professor Oak told her. He continued.

"Back then Ash's father, Silver Ketchum was working with the international police investigating something Team Rocket was working on. A project called "Project Aura". The reason they asked Silver for help was because of the fact that he was an Aura Guardian. What He discovered was a baby boy around three months old. Silver also found files which he brought back along with the baby which revealed that the baby was "Project Aura"

There were saddened expressions on everyone's faces. They had a feeling who that baby was but they did not dare ask out of fear of being right. Finally Lily decided to Ask "That baby was..Joel wasn't it."

"Yes, Lily I'm afraid it was. You see Joel was created to be a weapon but Giovanni could not control him. And all because of something Giovanni always underestimates just as Ash here keeps dodging the "bullet"" Delia explained.

"What is it" Max asked.

"A Heart." This time it was Ash who spoke up.

"You need to understand, Giovanni believes in brute strength. He never will believe in the power that the power of a strong bond can do. Remember, Our world is one of balance just there is dark of night there is the light of day. Good and Evil are two sides of one coin. They can't exist without each other."

Everyone looked at Ash shocked except for his mother and Professor Oak. Ash had never said anything so wise before. They stared at him for a moment.

"What" Ash asked.

" Chu Pi Ka Pik Pikapi!"

(Who are you where's Ash!) Pikachu asked smiling and wondering when his human friend got so smart.

Very funny Pikachu, it just so happens that is what my dad told me." Ash told them.

"Anyway Joel stayed here growing up studying his Aura powers and getting stronger then one day Team Rocket attacked him and took him. Silver went after him. But unfortunately it was a trap." Delia said shedding a tear.

Ash continued " So long story short, Joel gets kidnapped. My dad goes after him, My dad dies, Joel disappears most likely blaming himself even though it was not his fault, we don't see him till now. And he still blames himself."

" Where is he anyway?" Norman asked.

"Follow me." Ash instructed.

They followed him through the woods to the spring. When they got there they were not prepared for what they were about to see.

-At the spring-

There standing in front of Joel was a large white equine like pokemon with green eyes.

"Who are you?" Joel asked fearfully.

" My name is Arceus. I have been looking forward to meeting you Joel." Arceus said smiling.

' How does he know me? What else does he know?' Joel thought. Joel's eyes were showing much fear now.

Arceus looked down at him with a genuine smile.

" There is no need to be frightened, Joel. I know everything about you. How you came in this world and your past." Arceus continued as Joel remembered it all. " It's alright, its not your fault what happened that day."

Joel looked at Arceus in confusion. Seeing Joel confused gave Arceus an idea. "Allow me to explain once OUR GUESTS REVEAL THEMSELVES." Arceus said laughing.

Sure enough everyone from the party had arrived. Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, Misty, May, Max, May and Max's parents Norman and Caroline, Dawn, Her mom Johanna, Brock, Professors Oak, Elm Birch and Rowan along with Misty's Sisters Daisy, Violet and..Lily.

Joel could not bear to look them in the eyes as he was on the verge of tears.

"Arceus, I know they must see what happened but please don't make relive that awful day." Joel cried out.

"I wasn't planning on it." Arceus told him. He looked at Delia, Ash, And Professor Oak.

"Will you stay with him to help him?" Arceus Asked.

"Of course." Delia Answered

"Glad to" Professor oak added.

Ash just nodded.

The first vision they were looking down at the insides of a labratory. What looked like an older version of Ash was dodging a barrage of Aura Spheres from who everyone knew was Giovanni. The leader of team rocket. Behind him, a twelve year old Joel was held not by metal chains, but by energy like chains.

"Giovanni! Let Joel go!" the man commanded.

"You mean Project Aura? Not a chance Ketchum. You see he is my creation. Supposed to be a weapon. But he turned out a failure. so he must be destroyed."

Past Joel was listening in.. 'I am really just some kind of weapon?'

"Giovanni you don't get it. It is true that you created him, but his path through life is what he chooses. Whether it is to be a hero or villian!"

' My choice, Hero or Villian..' Past Joel thought.

"Why do you care about a abomination like him anyway?" Giovanni quetioned.

"Anyone would be lucky to have Joel as a son. I have always seen him as one ever since I rescued him from you last time." Silver told him.

Giovanni's eyes went wide in realization. Silver was the Aura Gaurdian that infiltrated his lab.. As Silver set Joel free, Silver and Giovanni fired Aura Spheres at each other. Just as Joel fled the lab, the building collapsed.

Johanna coulnt help but think of Silver's words. Plus she did want to have a son..

They arrived on a meadow similar to the one Ash had faced Malic on. Joel was on the ground face down evidently defeated. He Looked up at Malic with hatred in his eyes.

"Mark-My-words-Malic. One-day-the-chosen-one-will-defeat-you." Past Joel Said under stained breath. It was obvious Joel was close to death judging by the slashes on his chest and arms.

"You are strong kid. I'll give you that. Yet I sense that you knew you would lose. Why did you challenge me then?" Malic Questioned while holding him by his collar.

" That's none of your business you shadowy freak!" Past Joel Retorted.

"Not only do you have strength but you have courage as well. Join me or else." Malic Threatened

"Or what torture me, kill me?" Joel said laughing.

"Oh not you kid, but those closest to you especially a certain Lily Waterflower you have feelings for." Malic threatened.

All those watching the event gasped. Joel's Aura had become visible and dark as the night. While his eyes had become crimson red. Lily looked at Arceus as Joel Began to beat Malic to a pulp.

"Arceus, What's wrong with Joel?" Lily Asked. A tear beginning to form. Her three sisters began to comfort her.

"Its actually a mixture of his dark powers from when he was created and his desire to protect you." Arceus explained.

"Fool do really think you can control that by yourself. If you were to join me you could control that." Malic told him.

Joel began to think for a moment. Unfortunately that was all Malic needed to lay the shadows curse on him. In a flash black light he was no longer human but a Rapidash(a Fire Horse Pokemon) except instead of the usual orange fire mane his mane was black fire.

"It's time to head back." Arceus told them.

On the way back Johanna spoke to Dawn..

-Meanwhile back at the spring-

Back at the spring, Joel was still upset, but managed to calm down. Little did he realize everyone else had returned from their trip into his past.

"It's still my…" Joel started. But Mrs. Ketchum cut him off.

"Its not your fault. Don't you think that for one minute." She said with kindness in her voice. She always thought of Joel as a second son. She knew Joel need someone to take care of him. Johanna had talked to Delia earlier on the way to the spring. Apparently Johanna had just bought a large 2 story home in Pallet and she had always wanted a son just as Dawn had wanted a brother. Delia was aware of everyone listening in in the bushes.

"But I was so weak.." Joel began again but was cut off by Lily.

"Joel, please don't think your weak. We have seen the outcome of you fight with Malic. And I assure you, you are not weak." Lily said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone had come out of hiding at this point.

"Joel," Ash began " Everyone forgives you, after all it was not your fault. But the question is can you forgive yourself. It's not to late, it never is." Ash told him.

Everyone was shocked. Joel looked at Mrs. Ketchum and asked

"Who is this and where is the real Ash Ketchum?"

"Actually Joel this is the real Ash and this is the second time he said something wise." she giggled.

"SECONED!" Joel was stunned. The words Ash and Wise never went together.

"I hate to say this…"Joel began. Everyone looked at him nervously. "But Ash is right, I can't keep beating myself up over this." Joel Stated

"He finally gets it!" Ash shouted.

"Very funny Ashy-boy" Joel teased back.

Johanna could not help but smile at the sight. As she approached him she became nervous. How would he react? The only ones who knew what she was up to were the other adults, Her daughter Dawn and Arceus.

"So Joel where are you going to go now?" She asked.

" I don't know. I'll find someplace to live." Joel told her not sounding to confident. It was obvious that he was still a bit a shadow of the Joel they had seen in the past.

"I got a better idea, how about I take care of you." she told him.

'Is it possible that…" He thought.

" Joel, We would love to have you part of the Berlitz family."

Joel fought back the tears desperately.

"I…I'm not going to cry, I'm not." He said holding back tears.

There were shouts of

"Come on don't leave us in suspense."

"Yea, don't pass up on this."

It was Lily who said that.

"All right… I'm you got yourself a son." Joel said with a smile.

Suddenly he felt a pair a arms wrap around him tightly.

"Joel, I'm so happy for you!" Lily squealed.

"Lily, please, your choking me." Joel said under a strained breath.

Arceus approached Joel and present him with 2 pairs of bracers.

"Joel take these." He told Joel.

"What are they?" Joel Asked Confused.

"They are called Aura Bracers. They will keep your powers in check. Go ahead and try them on." Arceus told him.

The Bracers instantly attached to Joel's Wrists And Ankles.

"They fit you perfectly Joel." Lily told him. At this Joel blushed.

"I shall be back when your new powers come in. Until then Joel take care." Arceus told him before disappearing in blue portal.

There you go. Flying Without Wings Is rewitten and extended. Let me know how im doing. send me a message. remember, read, review and no flames.


End file.
